Human
Humans Brief Humanity evolved on the planet Earth approximately 200,000 years ago. Though several subspecies branched off, the only extant species is the Homo Sapien Sapien, or the anatomically modern human. Humans achieved industrialisation 30,000 years post-agriculture. Their first interstellar expedition took place in the HCY 2360, with the discovery of Aridium taking place only 40 years prior. Within 120 years, the HIC held sovereignty over 133 star systems and had managed to colonise 56 planets. In HCY 2482, humanity made first contact with the Jakta, a nearby sapient species with a fledgling empire. The Jakta facilitated the meeting of humans with the wider galactic community, and introduced them the the JumpGate network. Humanity currently holds a permanent seat on the Federate Council, and enjoys partial membership status. Society Humanity currently lives under the democratically elected Human Interplanetary Council. The HIC is a devolved system of governance, where each colony world will elect it's own representative through popular vote (although many worlds have their own system of electing officials and they vary greatly, usually depending on population size, all are regulated under the CIM, or council for interstellar management). The vast majority live under excellent conditions, with only a minor population below the poverty line. The credit was introduced to bring together all planetary currencies and is flourishing. While most only earn a modest wage, the economic growth continues and each year, more people rise above the poverty line. As a whole, capitalism still permeates through human society heavily, though a much larger focus on altruism and a basic income has been introduced on many worlds. Interstellar Relations Humanity began their extra-terrestrial relations with the Jakta. Initial communication proved difficult due to the sheer alienness of their syntax. Thankfully, expert linguists and artificial intelligences managed to create a basic translation interface. Over the course of a year, the Jakta established firm diplomatic channels with humanity, and introduced them to the Federate council, a body of 7 alien species that govern interstellar relations and keep the peace. The council initiated a phased transition to partial membership status over the course of a set limit of 10 years, so that the HIC could establish relations with each species. At the end of the period, humanity was presented with the opportunity to join the federate by signing the Interstellar Mokaff, a form of constitution that binds each race to a system of laws set by the federate council. Though these laws only managed inter-species conduct in terms of war, trade and economics, they often intertwined with domestic law in a species government due to sweeping legislation being passed. The HIC unanimously voted to sign on October 9th, 2494, officially becoming a Partial Delegate to the council. Upon a further ten years of membership, humanity could appeal for full membership. The Federate council established law by vote - each species had a number of representatives they could use to vote with. Full members enjoyed a 100 person voting power, while partial members were limited to 80. Whilst these delegates main jobs were to operate within the federate council, they also served as species diplomats and administrators inside the Federate. Whilst a species could regularly call upon all of their delegates to vote in a particular way, governments were forbidden from imposing their opinion on delegates or to influence their way of voting. Delegates are commonly seen voting against the majority of their own species delegates due to political differences, though several scandals have resulted from forced voting in the past. Technology Humanity ranks 3 on the Federate technological scale, established by the Alar several hundred years ago.